Oratacian Imperium
This is my attempt to make a fiction in the Sporewiki-format on this wiki. The Oratacian Imperium is a large empire spanning 10 000 systems, most of which have been seized through conquest and force of arms. The Oratacians possess a strong military tradition and are led by an all-powerful, almost despotic, Emperor. With that said they aren't totally inflexible at the negotiating table. History The history of the Oratacians is one of war and conquest. Their homeworld had been at constant war with itself for millenia until one man, the "First Emperor" (his real name has been lost to history), conquered the entire planet and founded the Oratacian Imperium. About a century after its formation the Oratacians had devised interstellar travel. With this they almost immediately built a interstellar-capable armada and started to invade weaker nations and planets. This state of almost constant expansion and warfare has slowed in recent years. Government The government is a form of absolute Monarchy, headed by the Emperor. The Emperors themselves claim descendance from the First Emperor himself, and are always male. Once in power Emperors have almost absolute control over the country, but for efficiency's sake delegate the day-to-day workings of the Imperium to others, such as magistrates and administrators. Military The Oratacian's strength is in its military. All male citizens aged 18-20 must go through compulsory military service for at least one year. Because of this they almost always have a massive military and one that can be quickly replenished. A primary weakness of their military, however, is its sticking to tradition; Still wearing uniforms more fit for use in the 19th-century, and at times hobbling their tactics and strategies in the name of "honour". Infantry Line Infantry - The rank-and-file of the Oratacian military is armed with an assault rifle, pistol, and several grenades. They wear only some protection; A sleek bullet, and energy-proof vest, thin enough to wear under a uniform Their uniform consists of a deep blue military tunic and crimson trousers, with a helmet for protection. While well-trained they often try and overwhelm the enemy with sheer numbers. Heavy Infantry - Infantry with heavier armour and weapons, used to support the Line Infantry. They are issued with a Light Machine Gun and Rocket Propelled Grenades along with heavier armour. They wear a similar uniform to the Line Infantry. Marines - Elite light infantry used to board ships. Armed similarly to Line Infantry. Imperial Guard Infantry - Wearing even more spectacular uniforms then the rest and the best trained of all of the infantry, the Imperial Guards are a force to be reckoned with. Given superior equipment and training to their Line Infantry counterparts, they make for a devastating, if rare and expensive, addition. Cavalry Light Cavalry - Horse Cavalry armed with sabres and pistols. They are primarily used for harassment. Dragoons - Mounted infantry armed with carbines. They use their cybernetic horses to travel to problem spots quickly and dismount to fight. Cuirassiers - Heavily cavalry armed with sabres and dressed in cuirasses. They are used to bowl through enemy infantry and utterly annhilate them. Imperial Guard Cavalry - Much like their Infantry counterparts, the Imperial Guard Cavalry make for a spectacular, versitile, and dangerous force. Armed with carbines but skilled in hand-to-hand they make for dangerous and mobile cavalry. Armour S-99 MBT - Main Battle Tank of the Oratacians. Armed with a 130mm main cannon and a 50. caliber machine gun it is a well-balanced and surprisingly inexpensive vehicle (as far as MBTs go). S-45 APC - The Armoured Personell Carrier of the Oratacians. It sacrifices protection and armament for incredible mobility, able to transport the infantry to trouble spots quickly, though not always safely. Ships Emperor-Class Battleship - The Battleship, Capital ship, and ship-of-the-line for the Oratacians, it has served for decades and is a sturdy, well-balanced ship. Guardsman-Class Frigate - A lighter and cheaper frigate to support the Emperor. Skirmisher- Class Corvette - Fast and light, the Skirmisher makes for a good raiding or scouting craft. Culture Oratacian culture is centered around the reverance (and some would say worship) of the military and the Emperor. Oratacian culture is very much so artificial, the people being conditioned through education and propaganda to trust and revere the Emperor, military, and government on the whole. Relations Quotes